I Need Your Hand to Hold
by Neguru Sucashi
Summary: Maybe red isn't just the color of blood. It can also be love." One-shot,Music fic, and Valentine Theme. Pairing: Naruhina or Naruto and Hinata.Warning: Blood very graphic!


**Author's Diary:**Hey everyone!!!!!This is my first Naruhina one-shot so please give me some advice if I got some things wrong. I'm not a HUGE Naruhina reader but I had my fair share so please lead me to my success!!:)

Just so you know it's a Valentine fanfic theme and a celebration for 5 months on writing fanfiction!!!I can't believe I made it this far!!:D

Since I love my reviewers so much that I decided to write 3 more Valentine theme fanfics for Nejiten, Sasusaku, and Shikaino!!They will come in time so please be patience as I edit them and such. This is going to be first cause this pairing is so cute I couldn't resists!!!XD

And don't argue with me to get other pairings cause these are my TOP favorite pairings!!!

This is also a music fic and its during a mission and Hinata still hasn't told Naruto her feelings so you get the point of saying that yes she will confess her love.

And the song is _Hold by Superchick._ And if you haven't already watched _I need a hand to hold amv _on Youtube then watch it cause it's the **BOMB**.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and read some of my other stories too!!:3

**Disclaimer:**If I really owned Naruto I would put more romance and the blood would be way more graphic!!XD

* * *

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that you'll help me find my way  
Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be all right  
Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this_

Blood was the only color.

It brought pain. It brought helplessness. It brought war. It brought broken bonds.

It brought lost.

Hinata knew nothing came out of shedding blood. She knew that it brought nothing. Did it stop her? No, she didn't stop. She needed to see that liquid, lustful bloody red dyed all over her body and victim. She needed to make sure that they will never produce it again. She needed to make sure it was the last color they saw.

She knew red only brought despair, nothing else.

And the only reason she sheds the bloody color is protect her love-ones.

Or rather her love-one.

Naruto Uzumaki was fight the bandits right next to her, making his clones and sending them to shed even more blood. As he sheds the color he winces.

_He thought if there was some other way_.

She also thought this while fighting the army of men trying to attack her in someway or another even though she was winning, her wounds showed otherwise. She had cuts on her arms and legs bleeding freely. Stabs plastered right through her own being, looking like the oozing blood was winning the battle. She clenched her teeth together, _ but not the war_. She stabbed her victims chakra points and awhile attacking their internal system. She turn to see that Naruto has stabbed a man right through his heart with his kunai, straight and clean.

He pulled it out and turned to his next opponent with bloody red eyes piercing through their very soul, sending them a message. They were all died. She tilted her head slightly to the ground ashamed. This wasn't how he was. This wasn't who she was. But all of that didn't matter. Right now they were ninja, nothing more but a killing machine.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?!"He screamed trying to make sure she was still able to fight.

"I-I'm fine. H-How about y-you, N-Naruto-kun?"She said stepping away from another fallen body she caused and went to Naruto placing her back behind his.

"Just a few broken bones here and there, nothing too serious!!"He said while stabbing another ninja right through the chest. Spattering their color all over him. He ignored this and pulled his sight to the side to see Hinata's condition. He winced. She looked worse than him yet she was still fighting with him. He smiled a hidden one while closing his eyes and remembering how pathetic he looked right now. Tsuande send both himself and Hinata to "deal" with the bandits on the borders of Fire Country. She knew that was going to get bloody, but she already send everyone else to missions so they were the only ones left to do it. He and Hinata traveled to one of the places the bandits attacked and when they arrived the bandits jumped them and it sends them to now, covered in blood and not just their own.

"N-Naruto-kun, d-do you h-have a plan?"

"Nope, nothing. How about you?"

"N-No...Do you thi-"

"Huh?"

"D-Do you think w-we're g-going to b-be okay?"She asked while turning her head slightly to the side to see his face. To see if this was truly the end.

He smiled. He smiled his true-self."Of course we're going to be okay, Hinata-chan!! You can believe it, I give you me word!!"He gave her a thumps up and ran to another ninja slicing them in half and running to the others. All the while painting the ground with their blood.

The sky started to cry.

The rain poured through their clothing showing their skin and determination. Even through all this grimness, Hinata smiled. Naruto always knew how to push her to the edge. Wanting her to do better. Wanting the courage to spread all over her body, completely consuming her soul. She wanted him to respect her. And not only that. But to **love **her.

She shook her head. No, this is fine. Being his friend is good enough.

_Isn't it? _

"Hinata-chan, look out!"She turned to see Naruto in front of her stretching his arms out to protect her from the kunai that was about to stab her in the side. However Naruto received the wound. He grunted and fell to his knee's putting pressure to his wound.

"Naruto-kun!!!"She said as she stabbed her chakra sharp fingers at the man who pierce her beloved one. After her after burst the man fell down with his dead weight carrying him to the depths of reddish puddle of water. Hinata then went to Naruto's side checking for any other injures other than the large hole in his stomach. She became frantic when she saw the blood coming from his wound oozing out like if the blood was rain. Never stopping until it's empty.

"Naruto-kun, please go and get yourself help."

"W-What a-are you talking a-about, Hinata-chan?"

"I'll give you some of my chakra to stop your bleeding. It won't last too long, but it'll give you a chance to go to a nearby village and get yourself some medical treatment." She said as she stood up from her kneeling position and into her fighting stance getting ready to give Naruto a chance to escape.

"B-But, how a-about you?"

She turned her head to face Naruto who was still kneeling on the floor grabbing his stomach hoping to stop the bleeding. She never thought this was how it was going happen. Ever since she first saw him, she always had some strange feeling just to watch him struggle through everything that came across his path. He never back-downed once. But all of his hard-work would fall apart if she didn't do something to get him alive at least a little bit longer. Just enough to make him fulfill his dreams.

"I'm going to hold them off to get you enough time to escape."

"Y-You can't do t-that!"

"We have no other choice right now."

"I w-won't allow it!"

"I can fight them without a problem."

"But, I'm t-telling you that I will s-stand and fight t-this with y-you."He said as shakily stood up on his two feet and got in his fighting stance.

"Naruto-kun, stay down! Your going to get yourself hurt even more!"

"Even t-though I'm pretty much u-unless now, **I won't leave you in this alone!**"He said as he made clones of himself and san towards the rest of the bandits. Hinata cursed for being that stupid as Naruto taking that answer for grated. She smiled. That's one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

She sliced all the remaining bandits quickly trying to get this over with so that she can take Naruto to the hospital. As she spread the bloody fluid some more out of her victims she began to notice she didn't care. Right now her mind was preoccupied for Naruto's safety. None of the gruesome scenes seem to affect her. She just wants Naruto to be okay.

As the number decreased the both reached to the last of the bandits that they believed is the leader. He lead them to a tree next to a cliff pretty far down that fog seem to cover the end of it. They found him leaning next to an Evergreen tree trying to catch his last breath. They approached him and Naruto pulled out his blood stained kunai and pointed it to the bandit.

"Give up, come with us quietly and we may spare your life."

The bandit chuckled."Don't give me that crap. I was raised my whole life painted into this life style of stealing, raping, and killing. I knew the trouble I'll be getting into before you brats were even born!"

"So I presume you want death?"Hinata said coldly hiding her emotions.

"I don't want it, but right now I don't have a choice don't I?!"He said while lifting his shirt up to show hundreds of explosion tags attached to every part of his body.

"Thanks for the fun brats, I'll see you in hell!!!"He said as he lit a match producing a small flame and stabbed onto his heart where one of the explosion tags lay.

_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

"Shit!!Hinata-chan, run!!!"Naruto screamed as he backed away from the explosion.

The blast sent Naruto so far that it backed him to the edge of the cliff."Ah, Ah, Ahhh!!!"He screamed as he felled into the depths of the cliff. He closed his eyes and felt himself being stopped mid-air. "Where's the pain?" he thought as he slowly opened his eyes afraid of what he might see. As the light cleared up he saw Hinata dangling from the edge holding his arm his with her hand and her other hand on the edge of the cliff. This wasn't a good thing at all.

"H-Hinata-chan, are you okay?"He asked as he scanned her body for any injuries.

"N-No, I'm fine. H-How about y-you, Naruto-kun?"She said as she slightly turned her head to face him.

"I'd be better if that bastard didn't blast himself up!!"He screamed.

"It w-was pretty d-dumb, but e-effective..."

"Hey Hinata-chan, I just noticed something."

"W-What is it?"

"When you were talking after I got injured you didn't stutter once."

She blushed."R-Really?I-I d-didn't n-n-notice...I-I guess I w-was worried about y-you...."She said while looking away from him, hiding her crimson blush erupting through out her face.

"You really were worried about me?"

"Y-Yes, I w-was scared that y-you might h-have..."

Naruto widened his eyes. He was flabbergasted. No one ever cared if he got hurt, or even killed. Heck, he would being doing them a favor. But, Hinata...she was worried about him. The weird girl who always fainted a lot told him she was worried about him. Now that he thought about it the shy girl in front of him wasn't like that anymore. She was a women. Her determination lead her through a brutal battle and with more bloody wounds then all of his combined....._yet._

"Thanks, Hina-chan!"He grinned. When he smiled at her she turned away and blushed even more. He always made her feel this way. Why can't she do the same for him?

"U-Um Naruto-kun, can y-you get u-up to the t-top of t-the cliff?"

"....Damn!!If only that dumbass didn't stab me I would have been fine!!"

"I-I see..."

"Huh? Hina-chan, what's goING ON?!!"He screamed when a couple of boulders came tumbling down from the cliff's edge. He let go of his bloody stomach to block the pieces of rock from hitting his face or any other part of him. After it were gone he looked up and felt drops of red hit his face. He heart stopped and his throat tightened when he saw Hinata's face covered in her blood dropping some droplets on his blond hair and face.

"A-Are you o-okay, Naruto-kun?"she said blinking a couple of times an attempt to get the rain out of her eyes.

"How about you?! Why did you do that?!"

"N-Naruto-kun, I can't h-hold on m-much longer..."

"Then let me go, Hinata!"

She shook her head. She turned her head fully to the side to his face. She looked straight into his ocean-blue eyes trying to tell him through her moonlight eyes that _this is the only way_.

"Naruto-kun, I have watched you for a long time now. Even during our Academy days. I've always watched you make a foul out of yourself. Everyone made fun of you when you tried your absolute best and get nothing in return. I watched you when you were made a genin. That was one of my most happiest days of my life. You smiled liked you mean it. And, during through all the years you became more stronger. Mentally and Physical. I am very happy to meet a person like you, Naruto-kun." She said while smile at him. Her eyes becoming more watery as she spoke more of her feelings, it wasn't the rain that cause them.

"Ever since the day I saw you....I strived to be better, more like you....to be noticed by people."

"W-What are y-you saying, Hinata?"

"I'm saying I want you to complete your dreams. I want you to become Hokage. I want you to bring back Sasuke. I want you to be recognized as a hero. I want you to be happy....with or without me watching you."She said as tears became cascading down her cheeks and to Naruto's face. She used some of her last chakra to pull Naruto up with her arm and close to her face. So close that their noses touched. They were both looking into their eyes searching for each others soul hoping to capture it.

"Naruto-kun, I love you."

"H-Huh?"

"Live."

She looked one more time at the face that she loved and pulled away from him. She used the last bit of her chakra to enhance her arm into superhuman strength. She lifted her arm that had an iron grip on Naruto and threw him into the air making him fly just high enough to get to the edge of the cliff hopefully getting him to safety. But, there was a cost to this. While she threw him to the edge it made her arm that was holding on to the cliff go numb and she released it to make her fall. To her death.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!"He screamed. He had tears forming around his eyes threatening to fall. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.

She loved **him**.

"Damn it all!!"She heard him say as fell more into the dark gateway. The gateway to the rest of her fate.

_Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only one who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this _

She remembered her childhood. She smiled. Those were the days that make her smile the most. She remembered when she first talked to him. He told her not be shy when it comes to her beliefs. He told her to stand up for them. Every since that day, they talked sometimes and they were mostly about him cheering her up and saying to keep going. He didn't let her rest. He has always been there next to her supporting her through all those tough times. He helped deal with all her fears about her family and training. When she was upset he was always there to make her happy again. She wasn't alone.

_"Naruto-kun, you've always been there for me. I want to thank you and wish you a happy life with everyone else."_she thought as her final tears lifted up into the air making them seem like they were flying away.

_"**Good-bye.**"_

"I got you!"

She stopped falling and was hanging by her leg by an arm. She looked up to see dozens of Naruto clones holding on to one another forming some kind of rope. The clone that was grabbing her leg pulled her up to his face level and grinned.

"I won't let you escape from me, Hina-chan."He whispered into her ear.

She blushed and didn't have enough time to respond when she felt him pulling her down again and slowly the clones were pulling her up from the black hole.

After the last of the clones pulled her up to the ground they all POOF away. After the white smoke cleared it revealed the real Naruto sitting down next to the Evergreen tree holding his stomach. She ran to him and sat down in front of him putting her hand over where his hand was over his stomach.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?!"

"So you had a secret crush on me, eh Hina-chan?"

"H-Huh?"

"You know the bad thing about a secret crush is that the one you have a crush on may never know that you have feelings for them." He lifted his hand to touch her cheek."But when you do tell them it's most likely they have the same feelings about you: love."He said while holding her hand and rubbing his thump in circles around her knuckles.

"W-What a-are you sa-!"She stopped mid-sentence when he kissed her on the cheek that was once touched by his hand. It was a soft loving short peck, but in all the same Hinata never felt this feeling before. It came and gone just like that which made Hinata a little disappointed but still confused until Naruto placed his forehead on her's whispering her words.

"I love you, Hinata-chan."

"R-R-Really...?"

"I've never been more sure."

"Naruto-kun..."She said as joyful tears slide down her cheeks."Thank you."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"...So does that mean we're together like a couple?"

"I-If you want to."

"Yeah!! Then I got something for you!!"He said as he reached to his side to pull out something."In the morning before the mission, Ino was saying something that is was Valentine's day and on that day the guy gives the girl he likes some roses."He pulled out three dark red roses that were fully grown and healthy. Hinata gasped."And, here some that I found next to this tree. Will you take them?"

She wiped away her old tears and replaced them with a smile.

"I will, thank you."She said as she gently grabbed them by the stem and embracing them into her body. Maybe red wasn't a color of despair. Maybe it wasn't just blood.

_Red can also be love._

"By the way, Hina-chan."

"Y-Yes."

"Since we're a couple and all, shouldn't we get started on making babies?"

"....."

"....."

"**THUMP!**"

"Hina-chan, not again!"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Well I hoped you liked it!!!

I got to say that this was my most proud story that I'm so happy to have written!!:)

I know this is a little late, but hey blame my computer sent from the devil himself!!XD

**Please review!! I'll give you a cookie!!**

**See you soon!!**

**^^NeSu-chan^^  
**


End file.
